Deck The Halls
by iamkellylouise
Summary: Meredith promises Alex she'll repay him for putting up with Izzie's crazy christmas antics. And then a kiss under the mistletoe gets him in trouble.


**A/N: AU Season 4 christmas anyone? Reviews please :D**

_

* * *

_

_Deck the Halls_

_~x~_

"_Deck the halls with boughs of holly, fa la la la la, la la la la, Tis the season to be jolly, fa la la la la, la la la la"_ Izzie's voice rang through the house loudly as she made another batch of christmas cookies.  
"I swear if she sings Deck the Halls one more time I'm gonna scream" Alex muttered as he unwillingly wrapped tinsel around the christmas tree that stood in the living room.

"Alex, it's one day…" Meredith started.

"It's been more than one day" Alex shot back.

"Ok, so it's a couple of weeks, a couple of weeks and then the christmas decorations will go back in the box, Izzie will stop singing Deck The Halls, and everything will go back to normal"

"Yeah like we really know normal" he grumbled, Meredith looked around a little before stepping closer to his body and leaning in towards his ear.

"If you stop complaining I'll make it up to you" she whispered huskily.

"Oh yeah, how?" Alex smirked.

"Dirty sex Alex, very, very dirty sex" she grinned, placing a kiss on his neck.

"A lot of it?" he said looking to her.

"A lot of it" she nodded.

"And you'll think about telling people about us?" he asked hopefully.

"Don't push it" she said dryly, Alex groaned and groaned again when another verse of Deck the Halls escaped Izzie's lips.

~x~

"Guys, this place looks amazing" Izzie grinned happily as herself, Meredith and Alex all stood in the archway of the living room "But the guests will be arriving in approximately 2.5 hours and we still have lots to do, Alex I need you to set up the tables in the dining room for drinks and food, Meredith you need to make sure there isn't anything, inappropriate lying around, we have Dr Bailey coming over with her family as well as George's mother and them finding condoms in the cookie jar is not appropriate, ok?"

"Yes Ma'am" Meredith saluted sarcastically.

"Ma'am" Izzie repeated "I like it, Alex, it's Ma'am from now on" she nodded "Ma'am" she repeated as she walked back into the kitchen.

"You owe me so much sex for this" Alex grumbled as he walked into the dining room, Meredith laughed softly to herself and followed Izzie into the kitchen.

~x~

"Meredith, Karev" Dr Bailey smiled as she walked into the living room with Baby Tuck on her hip and Tucker by her side "This place looks amazing"

"Yeah well Miss Crazy Christmas in there has had us working on it all day" Alex grumbled.

"Oh stop whining" Meredith said hitting him in the ribs "We're glad you could make it, and you Tucker" she smiled up at the tall man.

"Thanks for inviting us" he smiled back.

"And look how big you've gotten" Meredith smiled to the Tuck "He's grown so much since I last saw him"

"They grow up way too fast in my opinion" Bailey smirked "Then they turn into fools like you"

"We love you too Dr Bailey" Alex smirked back "The dining room is through there, there's food and drinks and stuff so, help yourself"

"Thank you Karev" Bailey smiled "Come on Tuck, lets go get you some juice" she smiled leading her two men into the dining room.

"See, it's not so bad" Meredith said nudging him a little "It'll all be over soon and then we can go upstairs and lock my bedroom door" she whispered teasingly.

"Y'know, we could go upstairs now" he whispered in her ear "I'm sure nobody would miss us"

"It's our party Alex" she laughed "Go and get a drink or something, keep yourself busy"

"Fine" he sighed as he walked away.

~x~

"Nobody's using the mistletoe" Izzie whined as she stood with Alex an hour or so later.

"It's above their heads Iz, nobody looks up when they walk into a room, it's stupid and pointless" he smirked.

"Ooh look, Mer's under it, go and kiss her"

"What? No! You go and kiss her!" he protested.

"Don't be stupid" she said swatting his arm "Please go and kiss her, someone has to use that mistletoe tonight Alex, now go"

"Yes Ma'am" he said mockingly, Izzie grinned happily and watched as Alex approached Meredith.

"Oh hey Ale…" Meredith started before she was cut off by Alex's lips on hers, her arms came up and around his neck pulling him closer as his wrapped tightly around her small body, their lips and tongues mixed together in a way they had been for months before.

"Alright alright get a room" Cristina called out loudly, Meredith shoved Alex away from her quickly, panting heavily.

"Crap" she whispered.

"Jeez Alex I said kiss her under the mistletoe I didn't say make out with her!" Izzie exclaimed, everyone's eyes were still on Meredith and Alex.

"Don't you get it yet Barbie?" Cristina laughed, stumbling slightly into Callie with her drink in hand "They've been doing each other for months"

"Cristina!" Meredith exclaimed as Alex exclaimed "Yang!"

"What?" everyone seemed to exclaim in reply.

"Oh god" Meredith groaned burying her face in her hands.

"Whoops, I think I might have had too many of these" Cristina laughed as she sipped her drink.

"I am gonna kill you" Meredith hissed "Both of you" she glared.

"Izzie made me do it!" Alex protested.

"Like she said, she didn't ask you to make out with me" she said hitting him on the arm.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on here!" Izzie exclaimed, Meredith sighed heavily and turned to her.

"We were gonna tell you soon Iz" she said quietly "We were going to tell all of you we just, wanted to see how we worked first and, we work well, we work, really well, and we're happy, so just, just please get, get over the weirdness and just, be happy for us"

"How long has this been going on?" George asked.

"Almost 6 months" Alex replied proudly.

"6 months!" Izzie exclaimed.

"Izzie, it's not a big deal" Meredith sighed "I'm sorry we didn't tell you sooner I just, I didn't want to cause any drama if it wasn't going to go anywhere and now I know it is…."

"It's, it's going somewhere?" Izzie asked quietly.

"Yeah" Meredith said softly "It is"

"Do, do you love each other?"

"Well I don't know about Meredith but, I know I love her" Alex said pulling Meredith closer to him.

"You do?" she asked.

"I do" he said softly.

"I love you too" she smiled "I really do"

"You love each other" Izzie said quietly before suddenly squealing and rushing towards them "I'm so happy for you guys!"

"Wha….what?" Meredith stuttered with a laugh.

"You were both so miserable after McDreamy and the crazy Jane Doe girl and now you've found each other and this, this is so amazing!" Izzie beamed "Do you need me to move out? Because I'll move out, you can have the house all to yourself and…"

"And that won't be necessary" Alex smirked "Can we just move on now? Get on with the party"

"Sure" Izzie smiled "Ok everyone, ignore them, carry on" she said moving away, Meredith let out a sigh and buried her face against Alex's chest.

"I swear to god if you mess this up I will kill you both" Bailey glared as she approached them.

"We're not gonna mess it up Dr Bailey" Meredith said with a small smile.

"Well alright then" she nodded "Because I've had enough with all of you and your romantic dramas so you better damn well make this work"

"We will" Alex smiled "We really will" he said kissing the top of Meredith's head.

"I'll be watching" Bailey said giving them a slight glare before walking away.

"I'm still gonna kill you" Meredith mumbled against him.

"I know babe, I know" he smirked.

~x~

"So, that was…eventful" Alex said as he took his shirt off and climbed into bed next to Meredith.

"What are you doing?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well I thought we were gonna, y'know" he said suggestively.

"You think you're getting sex after that little stunt you pulled today, I don't think so mister" Meredith laughed "Out, go and sleep in your own bed" she said throwing a pillow at him.

"Wha….but Izzie….I'm gonna kill her" he groaned, he looked up when Meredith started to giggle "What?" he frowned.

"You shoulda seen your face when I said no sex" she laughed.

"You were messing with me?" he asked.

"You didn't really think I was gonna put you through 'Deck the Halls' all day and not put out did you" she laughed as she pulled him by the arm and pressed their lips together "I'm still mad at you" she smirked "But, I guess maybe, it's good that everyone knows because now, well we still have to be quiet because I don't want to disturb Izzie but…" Alex cut her off with his lips and pushed her back onto the bed.

"Want me to make this a really Merry Christmas" he teased as he hovered above her.

"Well I don't know" she said rubbing her hands up his chest "The things I want us to do would probably put us both on the naughty list, d'you really wanna risk getting no presents?"

"Babe, we were on the naughty list years ago" Alex smirked "So, do you wanna get naked with me or not?"

"Naked, I'm going for naked" Meredith grinned "Merry Christmas Alex"

"Merry Christmas Mer" he said kissing her in reply.

_The End._


End file.
